


Pie in the Sky

by Sloshed_myGosh



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendos :), Massages, Thinking about their imaginary ideal life, Valenfield - Freeform, just partners being colleagues, the is pre Arklay mansion, valenfeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloshed_myGosh/pseuds/Sloshed_myGosh
Summary: Back when Chris and Jill could entertain the thought of their future and be snuggly and soft (but only in private cuz they’re tough cops)
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 8





	Pie in the Sky

“Oh god, Jill!” 

She tightened her thighs around his waist to keep him still and dug deeper, which only tensed him up more. “Chris, relax yourself.” 

She watched, what she could see of his face, carefully. A vein appeared against his temple and his skin was flushed red. 

“Fuck me, Jill.” That brought a blush to her own cheeks hearing her partner say those words. “It fucking hurts.” 

She sighed and pulled back from where her thumbs had been digging into the massive knot in his shoulder. She smoothed her palms over his back in an attempt to sooth. “It will hurt more if you don’t do anything about it. You’ll cramp up.” 

The last thing she wanted was Chris to go down on a job because he was having a spasming cramp they could’ve dealt with earlier. 

She felt Chris blow out a huge sigh, undoubtedly preparing himself for round two with this stubborn knot in his muscle. “Fuck.” He resigned to his fate. “Anyone still around to hear me scream like a girl?” 

Jill snorted at his comment. The only reason she started massaging him was because she felt comfortable enough with no one around. “They all went home.” She said, but when she came down to see him in the locker room Wesker’s light was still on in his office. “Captain might be finishing up paperwork though.”

“Great.” Chris grunted. 

She slapped her palms down on his huge delts, “c,mon! I’ll be as gentle as I can.” 

“So, not gentle at all?” 

“Quiet.” She commanded but didn’t miss the way his head tilted back so she could see him give her a side-eyeing smirk. 

That went away real quick when she dug her thumbs into the knotted muscle of his shoulder. Chris white knuckled the edges of the bench she had him on and hissed. 

“Jill, I’m gonna fuckin’ explode!” 

Jill wondered if her partner had any idea what an innuendo was and if he was doing this innocently or on purpose, or if it was just her own dirty mind imagining different circumstances for the way he says those words. 

“Come on, Chris. Almost there.” She goaded, but he didn’t seem to notice. 

“Fucking please, Jill.  _ Please _ .” 

The thought came to her involuntary. She wondered if he was getting hard. She was getting kinda horny hearing him and feeling him shift between her thighs. 

Jill took a steadying breath,  _ no, _ her partner was in pain. These were sounds of pain not pleasure, but she loved hearing him moan her name like that. 

She decided she never wanted Chris to say someone else’s name like that. 

“I’ll take care of you, Chris. Take a deep breath for me.” The stubborn bear, he actually listened. She rose with him on his inhale and when he exhaled she felt him relax just a fraction, but it helped. “Good, that’s good Chris!” 

It gave her more room to work with, the knot wasn’t so tight. “You’re doing well,” she leaned more of her weight in her hands and continued her assault on his uncooperative muscle. She bent down to press a kiss into his neck. 

A flutter tickled her stomach when she saw him relax more, his head laid limp against the bench and he took deep, even breaths. “God, Jill.” He mumbled the words lazily and she felt it. The shift of boundaries between her and her partner. 

The knot released into smooth operational muscle. Jill smoothed her hands over the worked area of his back and she gave herself no room to hesitate, she draped herself over him. Her mouth over the skin of his neck, her chest pressed into his back. “Done.” She whispered. 

Chris hummed his delight. “Already?” 

Jill pinched his side but it backfired as he moved it caused friction between her legs and she blushed. Shame burned at her cheeks.

“I was just starting to enjoy myself.” He said quietly, almost as if he were shy. 

“Yeah,” Jill rubbed his arm affectionately, an action she didn’t even have to think about. “Me too.” 

“Jill?” 

“Hm?”

“If I were to ever settle down, I’d want to do it with you.” 

Jill smiled warmly into his shoulder, her cheek nuzzling him before pressing another kiss on his hot skin. It sounded so nice, for the first time Jill could see herself in the future with Chris. For the first time the thought of having kids didn’t seem so bad if she had them with Chris. 

“Likewise, partner.” She said eventually into the quiet locker room, neither of them making a move to get up. 

  
  



End file.
